Revenge
by maadoorii
Summary: The Republic wanting Revenge for the Rebellion Starts conflict to get their lost systems back! Sequel to Clone Rebellion...
1. Revenge

_Revenge..._

 _That's what the Republic wanted..._

 _They barley won the Clone Wars but at a heavy cost._

 _Chancellor Palpatine was assassinated after the Clone rebellion._

 _After the Clone Wars a Pro Military_ _Chancellor was elected, in his campaign vowing to take back the land that was taken from them by the Imperial Clones._

 _Crusaders..._

 _That's what the Imperial Clones are..._

 _After the Rebellion they looted and pillaged like their Mandalorian ancestors before them._

 _Those who did not want to fight where farmers in their territory to feed the growing number of Crusaders._

 _Rex was elected Emperor, even if he did not want to have it, he led the Empire to prosperity._

 _The Republic was militarily Powerful but was unstable at its core with corruption and doubtfulness that they can beat the Empire..._

 _Clones are discriminated in the Republic and are treated horribly..._

 _The Empire was militarily powerful as well but had lesser numbers..._

 _Their are regular influxes of Clone deserters coming to the Empire who are tired of the Republic..._

 _Tensions are rising, with the Republic Navy on the Imperial border conflict is likely..._

 _Who will win?_


	2. Chapter 1: Jailbreak

_Kamino,Tipoca City,Prison..._

Shack-Ti was sitting down in a prison cell meditating.

There were two Clone guards outside her cell, they were ordered to antagonize her.

"Hey did you know the Jedi wanted you back but we still kept ya HA!" One of the guards said.

"Yes I know because you have already told me fifty times" She said.

The guards were laughing, this has been happing for 2 years.

The same stuff every day every hour of every minute.

"How many Jedi died in the Rishi Offensive again?" Said one guard.

"34 or 42 I forget." said the other guard.

This Shak-Ti did not know.

This made her angry she tried to control it but to no prevail.

Her hand clenched into a fist and the two Clones flouted in the air grabbing their throats.

She turned them around and made one of them open her cell door.

She then viciously snapped their throats.

She then stepped out of her cell.

Two Clones at opposite ends of the hall ran towards her.

She then used the force to glide down hall into each other.

They died immediately on impact.

She then looked at the prisoners in her hall of the prison.

Mercenaries, Republic Clones, Pirates and even some Jedi.

She then opened all the cell doors.

"If any of you want to live free lives FOLLOW ME!" She shouted.

All prisoners ran out of the hall following Shak-Ti.

Any Imperial Clone that try to got their neck snapped.

They made to the prison armory and the Clone guarding it was hung in the air by the force.

As the prisoners armed themselves she grabbed her lightsaber and walked out of the room.

The Clone was still in the air clenching his neck.

She put him down.

She crouched down in his face.

"Tell the Empire Shak-Ti sends her regards.

The Clone Nodded.

The prisoners done arming themselves came out of the room.

They looked at Shak-Ti and followed her as she walked out of the prison.

The alarm had sounded minutes ago so they were waiting for her.

They opened fire as soon as she stepped outside.

She activated her lightsaber and deflected every shot.

The Imperials never stopped firing.

She started running and started slashing her saber against the Clone armor and flesh.

The Imperials were eventually all dead.

She and the prisoners went to the spaceport and she stepped onto the boarding ramp.

She them suddenly stopped and to the mob of prisoners.

She lifted up her hand and all Republic Clones were lifted into the air.

Their hands on their throats.

A loud snap was heard as all the Clones fell to the ground.

She then told the prisoners to leave kamino.

She got onto the transport and flew past the Imperial blockade.

She put in the coordinates to Coruscant and jumped to Hyperspace.

 _AN: Thanks for reading sorry that I hadn't been updating I'm right in the path Hurricane Irma so I have not had any time at all._

 _Also Idk if you know this but I have a fanfic called Honor And Valor and I'm putting everything behind be for a moment so I can stay focused on it make sure to check it out!_

 _Hope you have a good day!_


End file.
